Strangerest Things: The Scarlet Family's Patriarch
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Round 3 of the Strangerest Things saga, as Azusa Nakano interviews a newly-changed and bizarre Erza Scarlet, and how she became anew and improved Eater of Worlds. A parodying of Bray Wyatt of WWE, will Azusa be able to survive her BIGGEST and DARKEST interview, yet? Rated T for language and violence.


Old Joseph Joestar, a man in grey hair and a beard, uses his Hermit Purple, his ghostly purple vines, onto a television, in his room. He was giggling, as he was using his Stand to remove the static.

(TV Anchor): _You are watching the Television of Bizarre… and accompanied by the Lamp from Bizarre, and here's the Pineapple of Bizarre. The 24-hour channel, dedicated to the weirdest and supernatural. NO satellite feed is required, not even Stands._

A huge ghost appeared and did a funny face to the screen.

(Old Joseph Joestar): **OHHH, MYYY GAAAAAWD!**

Joseph dropped to the floor, and was unconscious.

(TV Anchor): _Bizarre TV – It's NO LONGER " only for JoJo", anymore._

* * *

(Announcer): The time is 8PM, the _Oppai Hour_. We now bring you the hit show _"Strangerest Things_ ", starring Azusa Nakano.

* * *

A girl in long black hair, done in pigtails and red ribbon, wearing her school uniform and red scarf, walked to a dark area, entering a spotlight.

"Hello." She said to the 4th wall, "Hello, I am Azusa Nakano. Welcome to this week's edition of _Strangerest Things_."

The theme to _"Stranger Things_ " plays, as the title card plays.

* * *

 ** _Strangerest Things  
Starring Azusa Nakano  
Featuring: Budo_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 3: "The Guilder of Worlds"  
(or "Erza Scarlet's New Life")_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _This story was made, BEFORE Bray Wyatt's face turn in WWE._

* * *

Azusa explained, "Good evening. On tonight's very special episode of _"Strangerest Things_ ", when will go _beyond_ the darkness that is in each of the characters' minds. By that, I am meaning… The worst interview I have ever made, courage-wise. And by far, my most chilling _Strangerest Things_ episode to date, ever."

She whispered to stage left, "Tell me we're cancelled, right now. SAY IT!"

The man in the headset moved his hands, telling Azusa it's not going to happen. Azusa dropped her head in sadness, and said, "Well… From what I hear in the backstage area, our show has been _so popular_ , since last week's episode, featuring Android 21, we've been on chance for a brand-new season."

Azusa sighed, as she went to a portrait of Erza Scarlet, "Show's future aside, to continue with the show, we shall talk about the famed and fabled _Erza Scarlet_ , the famed fighter of the _Fairy Tail Guild_ , and her vast stretch in her _evolution_."

Budo asked, "Wait… Isn't Erza the dame that fought Roronoa Zoro to a swordfight… and lost?"

She shushed him, "SHUSH!"

She explained, "Tonight, we will talk about the mysteries behind Erza Scarlet's _evil and mysterious_ transformation… whom, as we talk about, has been remotely changed, thus becoming what we fear the most… _A prophet_. Or so they say…"

She bowed and concluded, "So, out of sheer courage (and protest), let's have a look at _"Erza Scarlet: The New Face of Fear_ "!"

* * *

Azusa and Budo were riding down a dark forest, in a car, as they were heading to meet Erza Scarlet.

Azusa narrated, "Budo & I never knew much about Erza Scarlet's weird transformation. Rather than look for clues, we have decided to speak with the strangely-changed woman, just to shed some light on this matter."

A huge dark shack was located in the middle of the forest, as Azusa narrated, "This must be the _Scarlet Compound_. It has long been abandoned, and quiet, whether it is day or night. However, fitting the situation we're in, we'd arrive in the afternoon, barring any unfortunate climate change, like, oh, blocking the sun out."

The car parked by the house, as Azusa and Budo stepped out. Azusa turned to the car, but it drove away, just as soon as they got out. Azusa cried, "HEY! COME BACK!"

The car was gone, as Azusa shivered, "Damn… So, we're stuck here?"

Budo said, "We'll make it out."

Azusa grumbled, "My agent is going to hear this… The driver is SO fired!"

He barked, "Knock it off! Interviewing Erza Scarlet is one thing, but seeing her, face-to-face, is intimidating. Maybe our driver chose to not take any chances."

She snuffed, as she grumbled, "Let's get this over with…"

She knocked on the door and said, "Hello? Miss Scarlet? This is Azusa Nakano, of _"Strangerest Things_ "! I wish to do an interview with you! Scarlet?"

She heard nothing. She said, "No answer."

The door opened, as she whispered, "Look!"

It suddenly opened, as Azusa whispered, "Budo… stay behind me…"

She snuck behind Budo's back and pushed him gently. They went into the dark house, shaken and nervous.

Azusa narrated, entered the huge dark room, and shivered in fright, "As I walk into this desolate house, full of dust, candles, and decrepit décor… I was nervous to know what lies ahead for me, as I met the founder of her faction, _The Scarlet Family_."

She continued, as Azusa was walking with Budo, "How did Erza Scarlet became from a solemn hero to a scary prophet? Well, from what I read in tales, Erza changed, because of fate. This newfound fate all started, long ago, when Erza Scarlet was on a journey, by herself."

* * *

Azusa explained, as Erza was walking into a dark house, meeting with a man in a black hood, with a huge bushy beard, and wearing a black shirt and pants, " _Some say that Erza Scarlet is the leader of the Fairy Tail Guild, as a way of friendship and battle. One man said that, in a particular move, Erza met with the man that made him "Follow the Buzzards"._ "

The man was in his rocking chair, as he was grinning. Azusa explained, " _Bray Wyatt – patriarch of The Wyatt Family, son of Irwin R. Schyster, former WWE World Champion… He was a mysteriously evil man, hounded by controversy. But his entire backstory is laced with an enigma. Bray Wyatt approached the fallen Erza, as he spoke words to her._ "

Bray spoke to her, "My dear, you lost in this world… YOUR world… is a lie!"

Erza gasped, "You…"

Azusa narrated, " _Erza Scarlet would react to his remarks, but those say that Bray's presence makes everyone speechless; not even on the RAW after WrestleMania._ "

Bray said, "You _live…_ in a world, with pixies, magical creatures, and dragons… and you form a sort of _guild_. And you believe in _Fairy Tails._ And tales is spelled _wrong._ Well, lemme tell you one thing… There's NO guild… The guild is a lie… There are NO dragons… They! do not! exist! Your world of creatures… or cute animals… and armor… THEY! DO NOT! EXIST!  
You believe me, young lady… You came here, without coincidence."

Erza's long red hair flowed, as she was kneeling to him, in complete terror. He then said, "I live… in a world, with unicorns, and hammers, and pancakes, and beautiful women… and they all disgust me… I LIVE! …in a world, of darkness, chaos, and rampage! I'm all about pain! I live in a utopia that _I_ own… all for me… And those who side me, stay with me, forever."

Erza said nothing, as she shivered. Bray held her face and said, "Lemme teach you the ways… Your guild… your home… It's meaningless! You live a lie! YOU LIVE! A LIE!"

Erza was speechless, as she tried to speak. Bray called to her, "Come with me… if you want salvation! I… am your new god… _THIS_ is your new guild… But all guilds… are meaningless… THIS! …is a family…"

Bray stared at her, and whispered, "…and you… are my… family…"

The scene went black, with a flash split-second image of Bray's smile, and then nothing.

* * *

Azusa and Budo walked in, as Azusa narrated, " _From what I gathered, it was a sort of brainwashing experiment that Bray concocted, since he is devilish. But knowing my knowledge of the supernatural, Erza Scarlet was taught the teachings of Bray Wyatt, through meditation and lessons._ "

Azusa explained, as the camera points at her, "This may simulate the Wyatt Compound, but The Wyatt Family originated the term " _Fear_ ". Bray was accompanied by his former brothers, who struck it out, on their own. Names like Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, the _Bludgeon Brothers_ … _The Monster Among Men,_ Braun Strowman… even brainwashing Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton, until later it turns out that they were sent to destroy The Wyatt Family."

She continued, "What sort of evil _sisterhood_ would Erza Scarlet have in store, such as this? It's really amazing that someone could change their livelihood and faith, for one being. Yet some people believe that Erza had switched to _Satanism_ ; or, in this case, _Wyattism_. But to me, it boggles my mind of how and what this beauty of a hero would follow one… with the Eater of Worlds."

Budo said, "He can't even defeat John Cena _or_ The Undertaker!"

Azusa snarked, "I don't follow wrestling! I follow the paranormal studies and the supernatural! I should be at home, playing in a band, than be stuck in this tight-ass job! I know the fans love me for this, but this is too much! Look what I have been through, in this dump!"

Budo said, "I'm here for you. If anyone brandishes a sheep's mask on you, run away!"

Azusa growled, as she was scared, "I do wanna know…"

She sobbed, "I wanna go home…"

Budo said, "You think she has sisters?"

Azusa asked, "I believe the correct term is _family members_ … or _followers_ … Why do you ask?"

Budo replied, "Meh. No reason."

A noise was made, as Azusa yelped. She then cleared her throat and said, "Uh… Uhhhhh… I mean… uh…"

Budo asked, "And where did that courage go?"

Azusa signaled to him, "Over there… Keep the camera on…"

A faint figure in long dark burgundy hair, wearing a dark red uniform, was in the shadows, along with another girl in short brown hair, and wearing a dark red dress.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds' Akiza & Zatch Bell's Koko_

They vanished, as Azusa shivered, "Oh… kay…"

Budo looked down and found a white mask with a blue gem on it. He asked, "What's this?"

Azusa whispered, "A… mask?"

She stopped him and nearly picked it up. She looked at the mask and said, "It's a mask… This mask is…"

He said, "Well, it's no sheep's mask. I mean, Rowan's mask was a sheep."

She replied, "Yeah, but this is different. This mask is worn by someone I know… but who? Could this be the mask that one of her followers wears? Or is this a sort of harlequin mask that Erza collects?"

He stated, "Looks blank to me."

She walked off and shivered, "OKAY! I'm calling this BS! I'm leaving!"

She stepped out the door, mask in hand, and said, "Well, I didn't find Ezra-."

Budo corrected, " _Erza._ "

Azusa continued, " _Erza_ Scarlet, but I have this mask, as proof. But it's not enough."

They stopped, as Budo asked, "What's wrong?"

Akiza and Koko were standing in the middle of the field, as Koko pointed at the mask, "Mine…"

Azusa sniffled, "Oh… uh… This is yours?"

She wept, as she threw the mask down, "Please, I beg of you!"

Akiza stared at her, and said, "Child… What brings you here?"

Azusa pleaded, "Uh… … … Please, I just wanted to speak to your, uh, leader… Erza Scarlet…"

Budo trembled, "Oh, man… please, god, don't let it be like…"

Akiza and Koko stared at Budo, as Azusa was petrified. She whispered, "Don't make them mad."

Akiza stared at him, "We speak… in silence."

Koko added, "We shush… in spoken…"

"Only we speak… to Erza…"

"She is the voice…"

"You wish… to speak to her!"

"She speaks only to you."

"NO ONE! …will speak, when told."

"But no one tells Erza what to do…"

Budo pleaded, "Uh… Ladies… not the camera…"

Azusa pleaded, "Girls, please! Take me to your leader!"

He sighed, "So clichéd…"

Koko puts her mask on, as Akiza stared at the timid Azusa, "She waits for you to come in."

Koko stated, "You're welcome… to try."

They growled, as they rushed towards Azusa.

 **POW!  
** Akiza and Koko knocked out Azusa, rendering her unconscious. Eventually, Budo was kidnapped, too.

* * *

Inside the old house, they were in a dark room, as Azusa regained consciousness. Budo was still out, camera in hand. She groaned, "Ungh… Where am I?"

She looked around the huge empty room, completely dark, as she shivered, "B-b-b-b-b… Budo?"

Budo suddenly woke up, as he moaned, "Ungh… What happened?"

Azusa narrated, " _Deep… bounded bottomless within the belly of the boudoir of the beast… My boyfriend and I are about to be in the presence of the one, Erza Scarlet, and her change of faith, from being a loyal member of the Guild… to a member of those who punish the guilty._ "

She was trying to get up, but was badly hurt, "Damn… Those girls are all talk, but mostly action. That was brutal…"

Budo said, "You're telling me. And you're afraid?"

Azusa sniffled, "NO! But I wanna go home!"

He said, "Look, if you want to leave, hurry, before the _Bludgeon Brothers_ return, and smack us around, again."

She stated, "No, I can't. If I don't interview Erza Scarlet, what then?"

She calmed down and said, "You know what? Screw Erza. Let's just go home."

Everything went black, as Azusa shrieked in horror. Erza's deep voice suddenly laughed, in a dark echo, as she was laughing.

"You… You find me… But found me… in the wrong time. You two would ask me questions?"

Azusa gasped, "That voice."

Erza's voice said, "I was blind, but now I see… I was tortured, but now I repent… I even was stripped, groped, scarred, burned, teased, insulted, and even turned to stone, but I survive…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _I saw a clip that she, along with Lucy, was turned into stone, but she was actually in a stone shell._

Azusa called, "Erza Scarlet! Where are you?"

Erza's body was sitting in a rocking chair, as she explained, wearing a black shirt and pants, with her long dark red hair flowing, "Yes… Bray… He showed me the light. He speaks the truth! He speaks the words, which I believe in… For my guild, I fight! But for my family, I preach to the followers… and smite down upon the non-believers, who dare to defy my word! Bray Wyatt, he showed me the light… and those who followed me… followed the same.  
When I blow out my lantern… it is a kiss to Bray's soul. HE! IS THE LIGHT! The same light, in the flames, that I follow!"

She laughed loudly and continuously, and then said, "And when I kiss his soul, inside my lantern… Bray Wyatt will always… be with me… in spirit…"

Azusa was shocked, as Erza held her lantern. Erza smiled, "Do you see? Do you see his soul? _They_ see his soul… The Guild _doesn't_. Only I see his spirit resonates into me… Bray Wyatt's soul and spirit… will always resonate inside me… Bray Wyatt's my lord! Erza Scarlet, I, his follower! And my family! They! …will all follow me…"

Akiza and Koko returned, appearing from the dark shadows and mist, surrounding Erza. She explained, "Like them… Like Akiza Izinski… and Koko… Lost souls… founded… by fate…"

She sat up and approached Azusa and Budo, "You see… Akiza was once a member of Duel Academy… but she would be tainted by a black heart… She's called a monster… She's been a monster, since she was young. She was an outcast! Because no one loved her… NO ONE liked her… She was treated like a monster, because she hurt people. She was abused by her loved ones… She made people hurt… emotionally… and physically… She, in retaliation… burned down the house she grew up in… and killed her parents, along with it. She had a gift, that made her… into the monster that belongs to me… A power! A POWER that I know of… from deep within. It's a gift. To her…"

She added, "As for Koko… She grew up, a nice girl, living in a peaceful village, until one girl… one rich girl… named Sherry… She saved her life… but destroyed her own, because she was rich, and Koko was stricken! When she was blamed for a crime she didn't do… her family stealing from fellow villagers, she snapped… SHE SNAPPED! AND BURNED! THE WHOLE VILLAGE! TO THE GROUND! To burn down her village, in hatred and revenge! Because she was treated badly! She saw the light… and I agreed to welcome her… She joined, because she wanted a NEW family… And she killed her only loved ones… because of hate… She still steals, but steals for me. And she told me, that it was the rich girl's fault… SHERRY! YOU WERE TO BLAME! FOR TREATING HER WRONG! FOR PLANTING THE SEEDS! THAT MADE HER! WHAT SHE IS!"

She called to the heavens, "Sherry… You're to blame… for creating a monster… for her family's cruel crimes against humanity! Hideo! Setsuko! You're to blame… for creating a demon… disowning her like that!"

She kneeled to Azusa, laughing, "But don't you worry… … … Ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… ahhhhhh, I already _own_ them… Akiza… Koko… They believe in enlightenment, when it's MY light… that they follow! I showed them the path to Bray Wyatt… and the rest… was history… They, shed from their past… They, removed of their tragic childhood… THEY! …gave it all away… for ME! …for the Family! …and for the New Guild! A Guild… of _one_ being… Me!"

Budo shivered, as he whimpered, "My god… You girls… are pure evil!"

Azusa sniffled, "This is bizarre… A tragic childhood, and you "saved" them from being ridiculed… You're so demonic, when it comes to following your men-."

Erza held her hand high, as Azusa squeaked, "Eep!"

Erza giggled, "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm…"

She asked, "Your name? You're Azusa Nakano… and you're as cute as a kitten. Yes, cats always have nine lives! But you're not a cat! You're human! You are mortal, as we! But I… am a goddess! And you, frail cat, have one life… and you are not worthy of that. A simple mortal like you… unworthy of the lies that fed towards your feline friends. Nine lives? No, man… You're not a house pet! You're a human being! You're a mere mortal, crawling in the sands of time, with only ONE life within you!"

Azusa asked, "How does she know about my lifestyle? I used to hate cats, until I learn they have nine lives."

Erza yelled, "ALL LIES! You! ARE NOTHING! BUT A FRAIL HUMAN! And I… am a goddess! They fed you the ridiculous fable of cats with nine lives!"

Azusa shivered, "What is it that you want? I only ask for your-."

Erza turned to her and held her face, laughing at her. Erza then said, "Ask away, child! Know now that you have but one life to live and give! Ask me what you like…"

A flickering of the lights was made, as Erza sat back in her rocking chair, instantly. Azusa then said, as she held her jaw, "Uh, okay… How does it feel… uh, I mean, how do you feel about the man that changed you, for what you are?"

Erza smiled and said, rocking lightly, blushing, "You say… Huh… How do I feel about Bray Wyatt? Lemme say something…"

She turned to Budo, and sat up. She looked at him, and then smiled, "Him. This guy, you be with him…"

Azusa was shocked, as she cried, "What are you doing to my Budo?"

" _Your_ Budo?" Erza asked, "Ask yourself… Who's Budo you belong to?"

Azusa cried, "What are you talking about? What does he have to do with this?"

Erza asked, "What is he to you, child?"

Azusa said, "Budo… He's my boyfriend! He's my everything!"

She asked him, "You. Budo, is it? You say you're her everything."

Budo said, "She was asking you if Bray Wyatt is everything to you!"

Erza blushed again, and said, "That's not important."

Budo barked, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT?!"

Azusa yelled, "BUDO, I SAID DON'T MAKE HER MAD!"

Akiza snarled at Azusa, as she trembled, "B-B-B-Budo… Be professional…"

Erza then asked him, "Do you know what _love_ is?"

Budo said, "Yes, I do."

Erza roared, "YOU LIE!"

He yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT LOVE! Do you? Do you know of love, in your insane head of yours? Azusa is MY love!"

Erza cackles, as she said, "No, man… Would I experience love? You have your love… I have… None of it! You say that you know love, be loved, and make love… But… Did you ever felt love? I had no one to love! I don't _believe_ in love! All the love inside me… It was gone… Bray gave me a NEW love…"

Azusa asked, "And that is?"

Erza raised her arms high and said, "I got love… for the world… because I hold the world, as much as Bray does to me! I _control_ my own destiny! And I even control others' destiny."

Azusa pleaded, "Well, if it's not too much, would you try to cancel this sho-?"

Erza called, "SILENCE!", and Azusa gulped.

She continued, "What YOU! …call love… I call… sickness… and in health…"

Azusa replied, "Do you love Bray Wyatt?"

Erza ignored her question, "I understand how the world works! And when the guild came to an end, I started my _own_ guild, just for the sake of my own destiny!"

She thought, as she was annoyed, with tears in her eyes, "She's not listening… This woman is a freak! Someone kill me now!"

Erza offered, "How about I show you around the compound? This is my domain… and you want to learn about what this place is… And you more than welcome… to learn more about me."

Azusa and Budo stood up, as Akiza and Koko stared down at them, in a menacing growl. Azusa shivered in fright, as she followed Erza, "Ezra is freaky…"

Budo said, "Shush! It's _Erza_ , not _Ezra_! You want to make her mad?"

She trembled in fright, "I don't even know anymore! I'm too scared!"

Erza called to them, "Well? Come on!"

Akiza and Koko held them up, but Erza called, "NO! Let them go. They are harmless."

They dispersed, as Azusa was completely terrified. But she calmed down, as Budo held her hand and said that it's alright. They followed Erza, as she showed them around the Scarlet Compound.

 **XXXXX**

Erza showed in a dark hallway, and opened a door. She explained, "Look inside… See inside…"

She showed a dark empty room, with one light bulb, hanging over the room. Erza said, "This… is where all my thoughts… are mended and melded into one… THIS! …is where I summon the minds of the silent."

Budo asked, "Curious… This is where you meditate?"

Erza giggled, "Look at you! You are smart! You read my words, and you know that this… is where I meditate, channeling my inner demons, and my inner thoughts. A lot of my sisters go into it… Lucy also went in there, to train… But I never heard of her."

Azusa asked, "Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?"

Erza glared at her, and grabbed Azusa's neck. She hissed, "Never… NEVER! …mention her presence in my domain, ever!"

She stared at her, as she then slowly let go of the neck area of Azusa. She calmed down and said, "I apologize. It was another Lucy. You don't know her. She was a follower of mine. But she left me. She left the sisterhood, for everything she wants."

She added, "She obeyed me, but Akiza and Koko… They follow me… They listen to me, to my every whim… my every word… my every order… Even those, who say anything behind my back, inadvertently. I won't like it. I don't like it, when someone talks down on me… accident or not."

Azusa shivered, as Budo was worried, "We apologize… Azusa and I are nervous, by your lifestyles and your family…"

She bowed, "Oh, please don't hurt me!"

Erza smiled, as she closed the door, "Well, anything to share?"

Azusa calmed down and thought, "That damned woman… I came here for juicy gossip, and I end up getting scared stiff and shaken… I have to know, once and for all?"

Azusa barked, "Erza Scarlet, my viewers want to know about your relationship with Bray Wyatt, aside from being your _God_. Do you love him? Answer me!"

Erza suddenly sense something, as she said, "We'll talk later."

The lights flickered, as Erza vanished. Azusa complained, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!"

Budo asked, "Where did she go?"

Azusa shouted, "I don't know, and I don't care! I'm getting out of here!"

She marched off, as she went to the front door. She gasped, as she opened the door, seeing The Scarlet Family, outside, waiting for three women, in their sight. One has purple attire and hair, done in a ponytail, another has orange hair and attire, and another has all-white hair and clothing.

Budo asked, "Who's that?"

Azusa shivered, "I have no idea…"

Erza smirked, as she and her sisters stayed by her stance, "So, you again…"

Bell nodded, as Bunny replied, "Not this time."

She called out, "I believe we came here for a reason…"

Erza glared at them, "You three… come to MY compound, _uninvited_!"

Bailey started to jump up and down, as Bell prepared her right arm, signaling and preparing her Superman Punch. Azusa asked, as she was confused, "Uh, am I in another fanfiction world, or am I in Hell? Because this is turning into a fracas. If it's real, I'd be better off being Android 21's snack. Never mind! Budo!"

"Already on it!"

Budo aimed the camera at the girls, as they started to fight. Bailey started punching at Akiza, while Koko and Bell began to brawl in another spot. Bunny and Erza stared down, as Erza grinned. Bunny shook her head and said, "No, you try, Magic Woman!"

Erza called, "Anyone but you, Bell. Anyone but you."

Bell was slammed down by Koko, but Bailey landed a high knee to Akiza's head. Bunny and Erza began to lock-up and brawl. Erza and Bunny exchange blows, as Bell lands a huge Superman punch to Koko's face. But Akiza deliberately drops Bailey down to the ground, and locked her head into her arms. She started to roll around the ground, performing a Gator Roll. After she stopped, Bell pulled Bailey out, and Bailey landed a huge kick to the spine. But Akiza and Koko stood up, like it was nothing. They rushed at Bailey, and slammed her with a running charge. Bunny grabbed Erza in a headlock, and landed a headbutt to the skull. Erza laughed, as she was succumbing to the pain. Bunny kicked her down. Erza was lying on the ground, as Bell approached Erza. But Erza started to get up, in a spider-like stance, standing on all-fours, faced-up. Her head was upside-down, as she called, "Your hounds of justice?"

She did a spider walk towards them, as Bailey and Bunny were tackled down by Koko & Akiza.

All Azusa could do is watch, as it was nightfall. She whispered, "I don't know what is worse… Leaving this place or missing this action?"

Budo asked, "Are those the Powerpuff Girls?"

"No, it's not."

"Wait… Is that Bunny Powerpuff? I thought she's dead."

 ** _NOTE:_** _Wrong canon of PPG, stupid._

Bell and Erza exchange blows, as Erza laughed, "I told you, Bell! _Anyone_ but you!"

Erza threw Bell into the dirt, while Koko lands a huge kick to Bailey's head.

Azusa said, as she was watching this, "This is boring… It's like these girls are running on infinite power."

Budo said, "What do you expect? These girls are superhuman freaks!"

She cried, "SHUSH!"

He said, "They can't hear us."

Bunny grabs a hold of Akiza, as Bailey dropkicks her chest. Koko lunges onto Bunny, and grabs her neck. She chokeslams her into the dirt. Bailey delivered a barrage of punches to Akiza, but Koko stopped her. They both slammed her down with a Double Chokeslam. Bell and Erza continued, but Erza grabs Bell in her arms, and kisses her in the face. Then she twirls down and connects to the dirt, headfirst.

Azusa gasped, "What that _Sister Abigail?_ "

Bailey and Bunny got up, and rush at the Scarlet Family. Bell moaned, as she was getting up. She saw the brawling continue, and started to roar, holding her arms up high. She dashed at Koko, and landed another Superman Punch. Bailey avoided Akiza's kick, and landed a Kingslayer knee to the skull. Akiza dropped to the ground, faced down. Bailey lands a Curb Stomp onto the dirt. They turned their attention to Erza, as she was surrounded. They were battered and tired, and they started to beat down on Erza. Bailey gave her a kick to the skull, Bunny slaps her, and Bell rushes at Erza, landing the Spear. But Erza moved out of the way, and Bell speared Azusa, instead. Bunny & Bailey attacked Erza from behind, as Budo helped Azusa up.

She groaned, holding her waist, "Why me?"

Bell roared, as she was about to signal the end. Bunny and Bailey lifted Erza up, about to finish her off. But…

 **FLASH!  
** The Scarlet Family vanished, before the job was done. The girls growled, as Bunny announced that they went inside. They rushed back in, as Azusa said, "Uh… okay… … …Um…"

She said to Budo, "Well, we got what we needed, so… Let's leave."

Budo said, "Aw… No more fun?"

Azusa said, in anger, "We're leaving, now! I mean, we got to know more about these girls, including Erza Scarlet. What else do we need?"

He asked, "Yeah, but… How can we? What if they come back?"

Azusa shrieked, running off, "DO NOT JINX ME, BUDO, JUST RUN LIKE HELL!"

She kept running, as Budo cried, chasing after her, "WAIT FOR ME!"

Azusa and Budo's time in the Scarlet Compound came to an end. But they have lots to add in the show.

* * *

Azusa, a bit shaken, said, as she was back in the studio, "Well, folks, you know how it is, when you're suddenly in the presence of Erza Scarlet. However, some questions are left unresolved, as Erza and Bray's relationship may be in question. So, who knows? Maybe Erza Scarlet will be welcomed back to our show. Word of advice about Erza Scarlet: _please tread in the dark forest, responsibly_."

She straightened her scarf and said, "Anyways, that's all the time we have for _Strangerest Things_. I'm Azusa Nakano, and remember-…"

The screen started to go distorted, as Erza appeared in the screen, in pitch black. She giggled, as she held up her lantern, "Strange things happen… But nothing stranger than the truth. My truth… is always real… and your salvation… to another."

She turned to the lantern and whispered, "Run!"

She blew the lantern out, and the scene went black, ending the episode.

* * *

 ** _Special thanks to IcebatofVailikinRRBZ8 for the help and idea!_**

* * *

(Budo, narrating): Next time on " _Strangerest Things_ "…

A girl in an orange dress is sleeping in a closet, motionless.

Azusa narrated, "This girl… Very little is known about her. What is this girl in the closet? She is pretty, she is cute, she is adorable, and-."

The closet door opened, as the girl moaned, waking up, "But who is this girl? Find out next week on the season finale of " _Strangerest Things_ ", when we uncover… " _Cy: The Mystery Child Prodigy_ "!  
That's next week on " _Strangerest Things_ "."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
